Jed Manson's Journal
The journal of Jed Manson catalogues his last year or so of his life, but is updated irregularly. His enthusiastic scrawl covers his small but successful craft store, and his gradually building idea to create a puppet show based around Mustard Street. It has some notes and doodles on the idea, very clearly knockoffs of Sesame Street and general Muppets, though often with some sort of vice, deadly sin, or mental disorder. He raves later how he can’t believe the studio he pitched to thought the same thing, and was shortly after approached by a man in a suit accompanied by cloaked figures. He identified himself as Mr. Keith Wanders, and was interested in funding his project, even though Jed had only just returned from his pitch the other day. They worked out that the business they represented (the word business is scribbled out in several places and marked over with “cult”) would supply him with a fluid they claimed to be blood from a powerful monster, carrying its life force and enchanting that within range of the amulet they gave him. Manson quickly took to it with little instruction, animating his puppets and generally controlling them as needed. The cult only asked that he create a set amount of the puppets and ship them to particular locations. He was given a week to produce the puppets with his supply, shipping the requested puppets to the cult’s locations (given below)… as well as a few more. Jed was not quite so gullible as to ignore the occult symbol and the shady figures, so he investigated some himself on this organization, its symbol, and what it meant. The Important Part: ''' The Cult of Ur is a small but powerful organization with occult powers and deadly supernatural allies. Their means and methods are fairly vague, but their goal and point of worship is most certainly to raise the Ur Monster, a vague creature barely described in several old texts (some of which Yuu cross-referenced) and paranormal websites. Tales mention it as the original monster, and though the stories vary on its origin, appearence, and how it was basnished,, it is clear that it was banished to an inifnite underworld maze. The return of said Ur Monster would not only bring about apocalyptic degrees of damage and suffering from its power and wrath, but its mere existence would require such incredible cosmic energy that it would almost immediately absorb all other monsters on this plane to maintain its form. Jed is not informed of the cult’s actual methods or plans beyond the resurrection, but he knows where he has been requested to ship his creations. His puppet spies have reported back some findings, but most of which are vague and mostly he has scribbled down his suspicions in brief flickering thoughts. '''Locations: Clio, S.C. Muses Inc is a funny name. Why does the cult want it, and why do they run everything? Atlas, KS. Is it strange that not a single crop has left this farming town, even the stuff that’s in season? New equipment was brought it, so it should be more than ready. Chicago, IL. Ongoing gang war, the police can’t seem to catch them fast enough. No concern for human lives in their actions, despite the solemn-faced thugs they drag in. Zero, MT: Unseasonal weather, even for up North. Need to see about making the puppets feel cold to realize this sooner, and also what passes for NORMAL wildlife. Maysville, KY. Lots of disappearances in the shopping district, but no clues to be found. Location suggests abduction or murder, but humans tend to leave some kind of evidence Aurora, CO. Everyone seems to act strange and uptight, like they’re being watched and expected to act perfectly all the time.